Mind Games
by Bat Utonium
Summary: The Teen Titans are fighting Fang, when a new hero shows up. Will she be good luck, or bad luck for the teens? WARNING: MUCH BETTER THAN DESCRIPTION. Rated K for violence and very mild language.
1. Just a Girl In the Crowd

**Before I start this, I want to apologize to the readers of my other book, Zodiac Mew Mew. I WILL get back to it A.S.A.P., but I'm currently having writer's block with that story, and this one was in my head for a long time, and had to get out. Also, I know Ki's powers seem like the Green Lantern's, but they're NOT. More info on them will be told in the story, so read it! (LOL)**

* * *

Chapter One

She had long brown hair and electric blue eyes that stood out among any others on the sidewalk. She wasn't looking for anything and didn't have anywhere to be at the moment, yet she moved swiftly among the crowd. Her clothes looked ordinary; a neon green shirt, midnight black denim shorts, and sky blue converse. Although she seemed like a normal teenage girl who looked like she was hurrying to meet some of her friends at the mall or something, she was much more than that. The girl, being the klutz she was, fell as she bumped into a boy with unusual green skin, as well as green hair and eyes. The girl noticed this, but ignored it. She apologized, stood up, and helped the boy up, too. Noticing that he had been holding groceries, she picked them up and handed back to him. Thanking her, he dropped his things again, sighing. "What's wrong?" the girl asked. The boy pointed to a jewelry store on the other side of the road with the window broken. Another odd boy emerged, this time with a large spider for a head. He walked on the spider's legs, which were adorned in jewelry. The green boy ran over, turning into a lion as he made his way. The girl smiled, knowing that she wasn't the weirdest person of the three. Having dealt with these kinds of situations before, the girl ran beside the now lion of a boy. Her eyes glowed electric blue as a bow and bag of arrows appeared in her hands. Throwing the sling over her shoulder, she pulled an arrow out and readied it, aiming at one of the necklaces that was stolen. She released the arrow, which shot through one of the beads, and pinning the boy (along with the necklace) to a wall in the store. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see five other teens, including the green boy, who was back to normal. They ran at the villain, but the girl's eyes glowed blue again as his arms (and spider legs) were tied together with handcuffs. The green boy turned back to the girl, whose eyes glowed blue once again as her bow and arrows disappeared.

"How did you do that?" he asked excitedly. The other teens stood next to him. One of the two girls, who had green eyes and red hair, squeezed the smaller one, causing her electric blue eyes to pop out.

"A new friend!" she exclaimed, letting the girl go so she could take a breath.

"I'm Robin, and these are the Teen Titans," the boy with black spiky hair said, holding out his hand. The smaller girl accepted it and shook his hand.

"Ki," the girl told him.

"Well hello Ki!" the same girl exclaimed, squeezing Ki once again.

"And that's Starfire," Robin chuckled as Ki gasped for air.

"Starfire, don't you think you might be _hurting_ her?" the other girl asked calmly. This girl had purple hair and very pale skin.

Starfire ignored the girl's question and said, "You should come to our house, Ki!"

"N-n-no, I shouldn't bother you…" Ki started as Starfire let her go.

"Oh, come on!" the green boy said.

"Fine, then… I guess…" Ki gave in. Honestly, she really did want to go, but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Woah, you live here?" Ki asked as the six teens walked into Titans Tower. On the way there, she had learned the others' names. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" Beast Boy smiled, receiving the same action from Ki.

"This is better than the house I lived in when I was little!" Ki exclaimed.

"Where do you live now?" Raven asked. Ki's face darkened.

"Erm… anywhere, I guess. I mean… it's pretty easy, being able to conjure up anything you want anytime you want," the girl explained.

"So… you don't have a home?" Starfire inferred. Ki nodded and Starfire seemed to get angry. "What is it with my friends and having nowhere to live?" she exclaimed.

"No! It's fine… see?" Ki replied, making her eyes glow blue when creating a small tent. She then made it disappear just as quick.

"Unacceptable!" Starfire shouted.

"Star, calm down," Cyborg said calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She must stay with us tonight!" the alien girl declared.

"No, seriously. It's fine. Trust me," Ki turned away.

"It's not a problem! Besides, what could go wrong?" Beast Boy said.

Ki said, "Fine. For one night," and Starfire squeezed her again. "But I need to go do something first," she said.

"Where, might I ask?" Starfire asked.

"I need to visit my parents' grave," Ki replied. Starfire let go.

"Oh…" Beast Boy said.

"I could accompany you, if you like," Starfire offered.

"Sure. I'm pretty sure I'll be the only one there. I don't know if my brother will," Ki smiled.

"You have a brother?" Raven asked. Ki nodded.

"Yes. He's a year older than me," she explained.

"I see. We can all go, if that's okay," Robin said, and Ki smiled.

"My brother's been here," Ki said, examining the flowers and letter by the headstone of her parents. She pulled a framed photo out of her pocket and propped it up in front of the grave. It was a family photo, with four people shown. Ki's father had shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His smile was the widest of all. His wife had dark brown hair, almost black, which fell in waves. Her stunning blue eyes matched her daughter's, who was clinging onto her son's neck. The little 6-year-old girl had hair the same color as her father's, and swooped over one eye. She had her mother's eyes, which were closed at the time due to the fact that she was giggling when the picture was taken. The boy, only 7, had his brown eyes wide open, and his shaggy dark brown hair was flying from the impact of his sister's hug.

"Your mother was beautiful," Starfire complemented. Ki smiled.

"Thanks Star. I'm sure my mother would appreciate it," she grinned.

"Is that your brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, that's Artie alright," Ki told him. "He's the best brother in the world, if you ask me," she smiled just before it started raining. "We might want to head back now," she said. The others nodded.

When the six got back, they changed their clothes. Ki changed into a strapless light blue tank top with black lining on the top and bottom, which went just over her belly button. She wore a light blue skirt that went down about halfway to her knee, which had a top and bottom that was lined in black, too. Her boots were short and didn't tie, and had a ring of black at the top. She also had fingerless gloves that were light blue with black rings around each finger and the wrist. Her hair was pinned up with a black clip in the shape of a star. "That's much better," she sighed, making her other clothes disappear with her powers.

"So, what do we want to do now?" Beast Boy asked. He and Cyborg exchanged glances with huge grins on their faces.

"VIDEOGAMES!" they shouted together, running to the couch. Raven rolled her eyes, pulling out a book from her cloak and sitting on a chair, beginning to read. Robin walked away to his room, and left Ki and Starfire alone.

"What do you want to do?" Ki asked Starfire.

"Oh! I can show you how to cook foods from my planet!" Starfire suggested.

"Sure!" Ki happily replied. After about an hour, Ki had finally finished making her first batch of brushmallak custard. She dipped her spoon into the green substance. "Mm! Tastes like watermelon!" she exclaimed.

"She can actually hold that stuff down!" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, both of whom were watching.

"That's insane!" Beast Boy replied.

* * *

**R&R! Also, I'm gonna need love interest suggestions for Ki. I kind of like the idea of BB, but I know that there are a lot of BBxRae fans out there, and I'm actually starting to give into that couple. Some other ideas are Aqualad and Speedy, but I want your opinions.**


	2. The Blazing Fire

Chapter 2

The next day, Ki was the first to wake up. She had slept on the couch the night before, supplying her own pillow and blanket with her powers. Sitting up and stretching, her pillow and blanket disappeared. She changed in the bathroom, then brought her laptop to her with her powers. Checking her email, she saw that she had one unread message from ato68224 .

_Dear Sis,_

_ How've you been? Pinku has been crazy. She misses you. Mura's trying to keep her calm as I type, but Kaze, being who he is, had the bright idea to bring chocolate to the base… you can guess what happened next. I think I'm gonna have to get off now, though… Mura needs my help to hold her down. We're going to try calming her down "the Nazo way"… yeah, it's that bad. I'll talk to you later, Ki._

_ Email me back,_

_ Ato_

Ki laughed at her old teammates. She had left them a few months ago to try and make something out of herself. Her brother, Ato, was the leader, and she used to be his second-in-command before she had left. Pinku was always the energetic one, who never seemed to run out of energy. Always happy and cheerful, she was sometimes considered the most valuable member; she could sense pressure points and take away enemies' powers for a short period of time. Her sister, Murasaki, was also very helpful, and had a power similar to Pinku's. She could copy anybody's powers and have full control over them. She was the oldest, and, like her sister, came from the planet of Kawa. Kaze reminded her of Beast Boy; the comic relief one. He wasn't the brightest, but he could control air and wind, also allowing him to fly with ease. Nazo always kept to himself, which was expected of somebody who everyone was afraid of. He could hypnotize you with one look; he once made a villain dance like a puppet! Ki read the message over again and started typing her message.

_Ato-_

_ Yesterday I met another group of heroes called the Teen Titans. They're pretty cool, and live in Jump City. They let me stay at their place last night. It's a giant T on an island! Seriously! Anyway, there are five of them. Nazo kind of reminds me of Raven; she even wears a cloak too! Starfire is a cheery alien from Tamaran, who's pretty nice. She taught me how to make one of her planet's meals, too: brushmallak custard. It tastes like watermelons ! There's also Beast Boy, and he's a lot like Kaze. Cyborg's pretty awesome, too, and so is Robin, the leader. Yeah, I know, you've heard of Robin. But anyway, let Pinku get her energy out, and let her annoy you too bad. Tell the others I said hi!_

_ I'll email you again later,_

_ Ki_

Ki sent her message and closed the laptop, allowing it to disappear."Good morning, Ki. What would you like for breakfast?" Starfire asked, walking in the room.

"I can get my own," Ki smiled, her eyes glowing blue as a plate of bacon and eggs appeared in her hand. She and Starfire sat down at the table. "Would you like some?" Ki asked.

"Yes please," Starfire replied. In front of her appeared a plate of bacon and eggs. A few minutes later, the others joined them and were fed by Ki (Beast Boy had tofu pancakes). Soon after, they went to train.

"Who's going first?" Robin asked his teammates and Ki.

"I'll go," Raven said, stepping forward. She completed the course quickly, as did the other Titans who went after her. Ki was the last person.

"You're up," Robin said. Ki stepped forward as the timer buzzed, signaling for her to start. First came the lasers, which she dodged in a series of flips and cartwheels. She was gifted in acrobatics and had decent martial arts skills, unlike her brother, who was not too high skilled in acrobatics but very good with martial arts. Then she ran past the fists that came out of the ground, and jumped after, clinging onto a blue glider that she created at the last minute. It had two sets of wings, large at the top, and small at the bottom. She held on tight, soaring upward and maneuvering it to fly over the scissor-like crushers below. This also helped her clear the gaping hole that appeared after she was done with the crushers. She let go of her glider and made it disappear once she reached the flying disks. She made a large, circular, black shield to stop the disks from hitting her, and cleared the course in two minutes. When she was finished, she was greeted by cheers from the Titans- well, all but Raven, who just told her that she did a good job.

The moment they got back inside the tower, the Titans' communicators went off. Robin opened his, then quickly closed it. "What's wrong?" Ki asked.

Robin replied, "There's trouble in downtown. Titans, go!"

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked Robin as the Titans ran downtown. Raven and Starfire were flying, along with Ki, who was using the glider that she had made during training.

"Not anyone we know," Robin replied. The six stopped in their tracks as they came upon an apartment building that was on fire. Ki landed, then ran around the corner.

"Blaze," Ki growled. At the end of the street she was on stood a girl who looked to be a bit older than Ki's age; she had the blackest hair and amber eyes that shone out like fire. She wore a blood red tank top with golden straps and a tight-fitting red skirt, along with wide, black, detached sleeves. She adorned slip-on shoes the same color as her sleeves and a golden crown atop her head. Behind Ki, the Titans approached.

"It's a good thing you're here, Ki-Ki. I was getting tired of searching," the girl said in a smooth, deep voice.

"What do you want, Blaze?" Ki demanded.

"What do I want? I want to make you suffer like I did, my dear," Blaze laughed, pointing up to the building. Ki gasped when she saw a very recognizable face in the window. Without thinking, she bolted through the building's door.

"Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, put out the building, Starfire, come with me, we're going after that girl," Robin shouted to his teammates, who did as their leader told them to. Ki, on the other hand, was running up the steps inside of the apartment complex. She stayed low to the ground, trying to avoid the smoke, but wasn't doing that great of a job. She coughed as she ran past a burning door. She could tell that there was only one person left in the building besides her; it was silent besides the crackling of the fire. Finally, she reached the top floor. Running down the hall, she kicked each door open, no rooms containing who she was looking for. Suddenly, she heard a scream from down the hall. She ran after, kicking the last door down. This was the room she was looking for. At the opposite wall was a pre-teen girl with red/pink hair and bubblegum pink eyes.

"Pinku!" Ki shouted, and the girl looked up. She was tied to a weight, and she was tugging at the rope which held her to it. Jumping over a fallen, burning, ceiling beam, Ki reached her friend. "Pink, what happened?" Ki asked, coughing and creating a knife. She began to cut at the rope.

"Ki! The- the others- my… my ring!" Pink replied, wheezing. She was in much worse condition than the older girl, but both had a large amount of smoke in their lungs. Ki turned her head slightly to the left, finding a large, pink ring.

"It's ok, it's alright, I have friends here, you're gonna be fine," she said, trying to comfort her friend. There wasn't much time left before she would lose consciousness. Luckily, she finished cutting the rope and made the knife disappear. "Come on," Ki coughed. Her friend fell into her arms. Ki hoisted Pinku onto her back, and tried to jump over the fallen beam; it didn't work.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded. The dark-haired girl just laughed.

"Why don't you just ask your friend?" she chuckled, teleporting away. Robin and Starfire turned back to the flaming building which held their new friend.

"Ki!" shouted a male's voice from the door.

"Cyborg… I could use some help please," Ki gave a weak smile, and the robot boy kicked the beam across the room. They made their way out with Pinku on Cyborg's shoulders and Ki trailing not far behind.

* * *

**Ki may have shown a lot of affection for Pink, but It's a big sister/little sister relationship**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, all of the members of Ki's old team (haven't got a name yet) have names in Japanese. (Mura is short for Murasaki)**


	3. Meet the Hiro Force

**Just so you know, there will be some foreign language in this, and the translation will be after they say it. You'll know it when you come to it ;).**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ki… who was that girl?" Robin asked as the Titans all sat in the medical room, waiting for Pinku to regain consciousness. She was going to be fine after all.

"Blaze. She's been following me ever since I started fighting crime. She has telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Why she hates me so much, I have no idea, but all she wants to do is make me suffer," Ki explained. Beast Boy looked confused.

"Py-what?" he asked. Raven obviously looked annoyed by his misunderstanding.

"Pyrokinesis. The ability to produce and manipulate fire with one's mind," she said.

"But she's never gone as far as hurting Pink," Ki continued. "She's always been like a little sister to me. Ever since she joined my old team, I've always been a bit overprotective of her. I remember when I first met her… she and her sister were the only two remaining of their race. They were sent to Earth, and my brother and I saw them, thinking they were homeless. Well, they were, but… well, you know what I mean," Ki laughed, pulling her star clip out of her hair. She pushed a button on the side, then put it back in place. "Ato or Mura will be here soon to pick her up," she said. Suddenly, Pinku began to stir on the bed. Coughing, the girl sat up, her eyes wide. "Pink!" Ki exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"Ki!" she exclaimed, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Pink… what happened?" Ki asked.

"I-I-Blaze took me in my sleep. She captured me… there was a fight when we were at the apartment, and I lost. She then ended up setting the building on fire," the pink-haired girl said. She jumped up and off of the bed. "Anyway… whoareyourfriendswhatarethei rnameshowhaveyoubeendidyouge tmyringdotheseguysliketacos?" she asked.

"Ah… I couldn't understand half of what you just said," Ki said, giving her a weak smile. "But… erm… I guess you're ok?"

"Uh huh!" she smiled. The long-sleeved pink leotard she was wearing had a few scratches in it.

"So… um… this is Starfire," Ki explained to Pink. Starfire gave a huge smile.

"Hello! I am Starfire from Tamaran! What planet do you come from?" Starfire asked cheerfully.

"Kawa! Do you want to be my friend?" Pinku grinned. Starfire squeezed her, which obviously meant yes.

Four teenagers approached a large, odd-shaped building. "Ato, this is the place?" asked the smallest, a boy with bright blond hair and gray eyes. The attire he was wearing was a long-sleeved, tight-fitting, white shirt that had a collar. His pants matched; he also had on gray tennis shoes and a gray belt. Embroidered on his shirt was a very realistic drawing of a tornado.

"Yes Kaze, I'm sure," replied another, Ato. Bags were under his chocolate brown eyes, one of which was covered by a piece of his brown hair. He was taller than the other boy, and sported an orange shirt with a red collar. Attached to the collar was a red cape, the same color as his gloves, boots, and belt. His orange pants matched his shirt.

"Nice place," noted the oldest, a girl who was flying. She had purple bangs; the rest of her long hair was black. Her eyes and lipstick matched her bangs. She had cat-like pupils, like Pinku; she had on black eye shadow. The girl sported a tight-fitting purple tank top with a short pleated skirt much like Ki's, only black. Her boots were short and black, did not tie, and they flared out at the top. On her neck was a golden star necklace.

"It has a very… creative design," murmured the fourth, a boy about the same size as the flying girl. A very heavy, long, thick, hooded, emerald green cloak hid his green eyes and black hair. Under the cloak, the boy wore tight-fitting black shorts that went to his knees, and a tight-fitting black t-shirt, too. He had an emerald belt, with a golden oval-shaped gem on the front. Suddenly, the front door of the building opened, and a very excited-looking 12-year-old came cartwheeling out, followed by a smiling brunette girl, a spikey-haired boy, another flying girl wearing purple and silver, a half-robot teen, a second person wearing a cloak (but hers was blue), and a green boy. All in all, they looked VERY normal.

"Mura! The cartwheeling girl exclaimed. She stopped and flew up to hug her.

"Titans, meet The Hiro Force. Hiro Force, meet the… well, you get it," Ki giggled. "Ato," she motioned to her brother, who waved. "Murasaki," she said, nodding in the direction of the purple and black haired girl, who waved. "Kaze," she pointed at the blond boy. "and Nazo," she pointed at the cloaked boy. "This is Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven,"

"Nice to meet you guys," Ato stepped forward, holding his hand out to Robin, who took it. They shook hands.

"Pink, where were you? We've been looking all day! And then you show up here?" Murasaki exclaimed.

"Blaze," Ki said. The Hiro Force members narrowed their eyes. They understood immediately.

"Figures," Kaze snorted.

"Did you catch her?" Ato asked. The Titans, Ki, and Pinku shook their heads.

"Then we'll find her and put her in jail," Mura smiled. The rest of her team nodded.

"Please, if you wouldn't mind, we would enjoy assisting you on your mission," Starfire offered.

"I suppose a few extra hands would help," Ato smiled.

The Titans and The Hiro Force had split up to search the town for Blaze. Pinku, Mura, and Starfire were searching in the sky, having been told that Blaze could fly using telekinesis. Beast Boy and Cyborg were searching on the ground in the north, Nazo and Kaze were searching in the east, Ki and Raven were searching in the south, and Ato and Robin searched in the west. "Friends, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to Earth?" Starfire asked the other two alien girls as they sped over Jump City.

Mura replied, "Well, it all started about four years ago. I was 13, Pink was 8, Ki was 12, and Ato was 13. You see, my home planet-"

"OUR home planet," Pinku interrupted.

Murasaki sighed and continued on, "Anyway, OUR home planet was in a terrible condition. There was radiation in the air, and the population was more than the 'maximum capacity' of the planet. Eventually, the population started decreasing until there were few of us left. We were the youngest alive. Everyone kept on saying that it was going to get better, but it didn't. My parents knew this, as did I. Luckily, my father was a master scientist. He was the one that found out how our race could live and breathe in space. We were planning to leave the next day and tell everyone… but… there was nobody _to_ tell in the morning. So I grabbed the gems that my father had said would protect us, gave one to Pink, and we left. Eventually, we came to Earth, and we landed. Both of us were starving, but didn't know where to get food, and didn't even know if we could eat it. Luckily, we spoke the same language as the people here, which at the time was Japanese. I decided to find a nice spot where the two of us could get some rest, which just happened to be by Ki and Ato's orphanage. They were sneaking out that night. Apparently, they thought we were homeless or something and they told us to follow them. I didn't think I had anything to lose, so I did. And so, here we are!" she finished. Starfire thought that her story was all but happy. Mura had to take care of her little sister all by herself.

"So Starfire, what's your story?"

"So, what do ya think about Pink?" Kaze asked Nazo. Nazo just sighed.

"For the last time, Kaze, if you like her, ask her out or whatever. I'm not the one to ask for dating tips, you know," he replied in a monotone voice. The hood on his cloak was up, as always.

"But you actually have a girlfriend! It's not like I can ask Ato, you know!" Kaze exclaimed.

"Asking me is going to do you as much good as asking a toad," Nazo said in a monotone voice.

"Thanks for your help…" Kaze mumbled under his breath.

Two girls walked down a crowded street. One was actually hovering, but either way, they were making their way through the crowd. "Great. Now it's the time that every kid in Jump City's getting out of school," Raven complained.

"It was even more crowded in Tokyo," Ki replied. Raven stopped and turned around.

"You've been to Tokyo?" she asked. Ki nodded vigorously.

"Oh, yes. I was born in America, but after I turned four, my family moved back to Japan. Then, after my parents died and the orphanage incident, Ato, Mura, Pink, and I all came back to America," she explained. Raven nodded and continued on.

"So you speak Japanese?" Raven asked.

"Un. Sore wa manabu tame ni son'nani muzukashī kotode wa arimasen," **(Yeah. It's not that hard to learn,)** Ki replied, grinning. Suddenly, screams were heard around the corner.

"Here we go…"

* * *

**R&R! P.S.: It took me forever to find a name for the team!**


	4. Back to the Future

**Okay, YOU NEED TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT LANGUAGE THEY'RE SPEAKING IN IN THE CHAPTER.**

**So there's a lot of Japanese in this chapter, so instead of translating every single sentence on Google Translate, all the Japanese is in bold and underlined.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Running around the corner with Raven levitating by her side, Ki saw Blaze shooting fire into the air. At the other end of the street, Ato and Robin appeared as well. Ki looked up, noticing that Mura, Pinku, and Starfire had heard or seen the commotion and come to help. Ki pressed the button on the side of her clip. Each member of the Hiro force had an item that, when pressed, would send a signal to the others'. Ki had her clip, Pink had a ring, Mura had her necklace, and the boys had their belts. All of the objects began to glow. "Blaze,"

"Oh, would you like to join me in my celebration?" the fire commander asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Celebration?" Ato asked, ready to attack at any moment.

"Of course! I haven't been caught yet, after all!" she laughed, giving him a wide smile.

"Not for long," Ki muttered, creating rocks in the air as steps to Blaze. Each time she stepped on one, the one behind it disappeared. In her hand appeared her glider, which she held onto, gliding in the air with her feet dangling. She soared up, and kicked the villain in the face. She fell down in pain, and Ki landed with a flip as the others began attacking, as well as Beast Boy, Cyborg, Nazo, and Kaze, who had just arrived. Turning around, she joined the fight. Although the teens were doing their hardest to stop the girl, she was quick and nimble.

"This is boring. Oh, well, I'll just go meet my old friend," Blaze smiled. Ki looked at her skeptically, then was thrown back by a black wall of force. When she looked up and she realized that Blaze had disappeared in a ring of fire and Raven had thrown everyone back with one of her energy fields.

"Thanks, Raven," Cyborg said as they all stood up.

"What's she talking about?" Robin asked the Hiro Force.

"I have no idea. But she may not have necessarily teleported, just flown into the air," Ki suggested, and Starfire levitated about 10 feet off of the ground.

"This way!" she exclaimed. Mura, Pinku, Kaze, and Raven joined her, Ki made her glider appear, Beast Boy turned into a pteranodon, and the others ran below. Ki could see black hair in the sky ahead of them, which soon landed. The seven did too, but staying back a bit so they would not be noticed; those who were running followed. They hid around the corners as Blaze made her way into an alleyway.

"I trust you have talked to my father about what is needed, yes?" they could hear her say.

"Yes, Gabriella," replied a male voice that the Titans recognized.

"Warp!" Starfire whispered.

"Don't call me by my civilian name, you idiot!" Blaze hissed, and those around the corner heard what sounded like the _whoosh_ of a fire starting.

"I apologize. What time?" Warp asked.

"August 1st, 10 years ago," Blaze replied. Ato and Ki gasped, sprinting into the alleyway as Warp created a time portal that Blaze, along with the two heroes, jumped into.

"Guys!" Pinku exclaimed, following. The other members of the Hiro Force followed her.

"Should we follow?" Raven asked Robin.

"We must help our friends!" Starfire shouted, flying after the six other teens.

"Starfire!" Robin said, following the Alien. After he jumped in, the portal closed.

"Catch her!" Ki yelled to her brother after they fell out of the portal. The two chased after the girl, later to be followed by Mura, Pinku, Kaze, Nazo, Robin, and Starfire. However, Ki and Ato skidded to a stop when they saw a lone blue car on a bridge ahead.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Follow that car. Don't let Blaze do anything to it," Ki told them, and the others did as she said. Blaze had not followed, that they could see.

**"Dad, when do you think I'll get my powers?"** asked a 7-year-old boy in the back of a car, sitting next to his sister.

**"Well, Arthur, I don't know. My powers didn't start until I was 10! I don't mean to crush your dreams, but you may not have powers. Normally, only one child in the family gets them. It's rare for more than one to possess the power,"** replied his father, who had the same eyes as his son.

**"Yeah, Artie. Ya want some juice?"** the boy's little sister asked. She had their father's hair and their mother's eyes.

**"Megan, no juice in the car,"** the children's mother, who was driving, said. The girl hung her head.

**"Ah, don't listen to your mom. You can drink all the juice you want!"** the father laughed. The girl gave a wide smile as her eyes glowed electric blue and a juice box materialized in front of her brother.

"Tell me Ki… why exactly is this car so special?" Starfire asked Ki as they flew in the air (Ki with her glider).

"This is the car that my parents were killed in. If Blaze did anything to it, it would change the future, and I don't think we should take the chance on it being a good or bad change," Ki explained. Robin looked up.

He shouted, "Don't you want to stop the crash?" Ato, who was running beside him, shook his head.

"We both do, but everything happened for a reason, and we'd like to keep it that way," he explained. Suddenly, Blaze ran in front of the car. A memory flashed in Ki's head.

_**"Mommy, lookout!"**__ she shouted, surprised at the black-haired girl's sudden appearance in front of the car. Her mom tried to swerve around the obstacle, but over calculated, sending the car over the edge of the bridge they were on._

"Get her out of the way after the car falls!" Ki shouted at the others, who saw the car swerve.

**"Mommy, lookout!"** Megan shouted, surprised at the black-haired girl's sudden appearance in front of the car. Her mom tried to swerve around the obstacle, but over calculated, sending the car over the edge of the bridge they were on. The four were sent into the water, along with the car. On the bridge, Ki had another flashback.

_**"Mommy!"**__ she tried to shout underwater, but both of her parents were knocked out. Suddenly, she felt someone unbuckle her seatbelt and pull her out of the car. She was running out of air, but the person carried her to the top. Looking the rescuer, she saw a teenage girl with brown hair and electric blue eyes. Worried for her brother, she saw another teenager pulling him out of the water. He had black hair and an odd mask on._

"Robin, this one's our save," Ki told him. He nodded, understanding that she knew how this went. Diving in, they both dived in, each grabbing a kid. They took them to the surface, then set them on the bridge. "We need to go," she told the Titan, and they both ran in the direction of their friends, then all of them ran off of the bridge. At the end was an angry Blaze.

"So, you've followed me? Oh, that's nice. Sorry you'll be stuck in the past to see me ruin your life!" she shouted at Ki. She pressed the ruby on her crown, and another portal appeared. She jumped into it, and the others followed in twos; Robin and Starfire, Ato and Ki, Mura and Pinku, and Kaze and Nazo. Just as the last two fell through, the portal closed.

"So where are we now?" Robin asked. Looking around, you could only see a building with Japanese writing on the sign: 京郡孤児院 **(Kyo County Orphanage)** and the lights of a city nearby.

"The orphanage: the one place that I never want to go back to. It was terrible here. Guard the door. I'm pretty sure this is where we meet Mura and Pinku," Ki replied. The eight hid in the shadows as two figures slowly crept out the door.

**"We've got to go fast. Miss Janovai caught us last time, and it wasn't very fun," **a young boy's voice whispered to the other. Starfire, Ato, and Mura, translated to Nazo, Kaze, and Robin.

**"I know. Luckily, nobody's noticed us yet, and the city's not too far away,"** the other replied. This voice belonged to a female. As the two figures made their way to the city, the teens followed. Eventually, they reached the road.

**"Mura, I think somebody's over there!" **whined a small voice beside the two kids. In the lights from the city, it was revealed that these were younger versions of Ki and Ato. Looking down, they saw two other figures: girls. One had black and purple hair, and the other had pink and red, yet they both shared the same cat-like pupils. One, the larger one with black and purple hair, stood up.

**"Excuse me, but who are you? You can understand me, right?"** she asked in a stern voice, crossing her arms.

**"Erm… I was just about to ask you the same thing!"** the boy shouted. Ki pushed him behind her, wanting to take a different approach.

**"My name is… uh… Ki, and this is…"** Ki stuttered, not wanting to give their real names, due to the fact that they wanted to become heroes once they got out of the orphanage.

**"A-Ato. You can call me Ato,"** the boy said, and the girl with black and purple hair nodded.

**"I'm Murasaki, and this is Pinku. Do you know anywhere that we can get food?"** she asked. Ki's eyes glowed blue as apples appeared in front of the two girls. **"Woah. Can all Earth people do that?"**

**"No. Only us,"** Ato replied, plopping down on the grass. The girls did the same. Meanwhile, with the older versions of the people, older Ki saw fire spark beside her. She pointed this out to the others, who pinned her hands to the ground.

"Oops. Looks like you caught me!" she smiled, pulling her arm from Mura's grasp. She pressed the button on her crown, and she fell through the ground. Mura managed to graze her hand over the crown before the portal closed, though.

"Great. Now we're stuck here," Ato muttered in frustration.

"Not for long. I managed to copy the crown's power," Mura said, holding her hand up. It glowed ruby red. Then, she shot a laser with her hand, which ended in another portal "I have a pretty good guess where she's going next," she told them, and they all jumped through. "The day we met Kaze and Nazo,"

"Where are we, though?" Robin asked. Standing up, they all looked around.

"We're by the Torine City Pool, which means…" Ki began, running around a corner. She quickly came back after seeing two figures in an alleyway.

"Kid, I told you to leave me alone," the taller one said.

"But… I need to stay here in case any crime comes! I'm a superhero!" the smaller one whined.

"Look, kid, I get that, okay. But you don't even have any superpowers,"

"Batman and Robin fight crime, and they don't have any superpowers! And I do, actually!" exclaimed the smaller one. You could see it levitate a few inches above the ground.

"Fine. You win. But where are your parents, anyway?"

"My dad is in prison, and my mom doesn't really care," the smaller one shrugged. The person seemed to think that this was fine, nothing sad to it, unlike the teens and the other shadow.

"Wow… and I thought my parents were bad, throwing me in an insane asylum,"

"Why'd they do that?"

"They think I'm 'dangerous'. They think I'll hurt them if I ever got angry,"

"Why?"

"Good grief, kid. Is that all you say? 'Why?'"

"Pretty much! I like finding things out!"

"Look, if you're looking to fight crime, move on to the next town or something. The Hiro Force handles it here,"

"OH! I wanna join a superhero team!"

"You'll have to find their base, first. Nobody's ever seen it,"

"Hey! Is that them?" the smaller one stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be younger Kaze. He pointed up to two people who appeared to be flying.

"You're lucky. That's Murasaki and Pinku," the other figure replied, swiftly moving into the light. He turned out to be Nazo. Mini Kaze flew up to the two girls in the sky.

"Hi! I'm Kaze, but my real name's Winton Griffin! Can I be part of your team?" he said quickly, and the two girls stopped in shock.

"Slow down, little dude. First of all, if you want to be a superhero, you've gotta keep your real name under wraps. Second of all, if you want to be part of the Hiro Force, you'll have to talk to Ki or Ato," a younger Mura told him. He grinned.

"Where are they?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry, we'll help you after we finish our mission. But you can come with us!" exclaimed a younger Pinku, the other flying girl.

"What is it?" Kaze asked.

"Somebody escaped from the Torine Asylum. He's supposedly very dangerous," Mura shrugged.

"Mura, there he is!" Pinku shouted, pointing to the younger Nazo. He simply turned around, heading the opposite direction. He had the same cloak as future Nazo, but his was white.

"No! He's okay! What's so dangerous about him?" Kaze exclaimed.

"Whenever he gets angry with somebody, he's able to hypnotize them," Mura replied, annoyed by the boy. Suddenly, past Nazo turned around to face them, even though his face was hidden by the cloak.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get out of that… that prison," he said. Pinku and Murasaki exchanged glances.

"How do we know that for sure?" Mura asked.

"Am I hurting you now? No. I didn't want this power, but I was born with it. I can't help it, but I've learned to control it," he replied. Mura pushed the button on her necklace and Pinku pushed the stone on her ring.

"We'll make a deal with you. You go without hurting anybody for two weeks, and you'll join our team. If not, you're going back to the asylum," Mura offered. Nazo thought about it.

"Anything to keep me away from that cell," he accepted. Suddenly, Blaze burst from the shadows. 16-year-old Ki went forward and pushed her to the ground, and the seven other teens followed. Blaze sprang up, pressing the gem on her crown and falling into another portal, but Mura grabbed onto her leg, falling in with her. Along with Mura and Blaze, the other teens jumped through, too, and all of them landed exactly where they started: Jump City in the present.

"Where'd Blaze go?" Ki asked, standing up. Sure enough, Blaze and Warp were both gone.

"It's probably just another one of her tricks. She must've gotten away before us," Ato said.

"So… we're still looking?" Best Boy asked.

"Yep. Until she's in prison," Ato replied.

* * *

**Sorry I ended this so badly... it was the only ending I could think of. **

**Well, R&R!**


	5. Moving In 101 With Mizu and Ki

**Sorry for not updating, school started. For a moment, I want to brag- even though I usually hate to...**

**I might be getting moved up 2 grade levels in comm. arts :D**

**I got 2nd chair flute and I already know how to play Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence! **

**So, you can get on with reading now... :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Titans all sat in the main room of their tower, each doing their own thing. After the time-traveling adventure with the Hiro Force, the two teams had gone back to their own homes and were to alert the other if one knew anything about Blaze. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing videogames, Raven was reading, Robin was listening to dubstep on his iPod that Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg had gotten him because they were tired of him listening to music with the radio and bothering them, and Ki was showing Starfire some of the Earth music she liked on her phone. "And what did you call this song?" Starfire asked Ki.

"That one's called Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield," Suddenly, the alarm for trouble went off and the TV screen changed to a map of Jump City. The screen then moved towards the south a bit more, and stopped on a small picture of a flame indicating the point of attack. Robin stood up.

"It's Blaze…" Starfire said, floating into the air.

"Titans, go!"

"Wait, wait… are you ready for the best part?" Blaze laughed, a tiny eight year-old by her side. Blaze opened her hand and shot fire at a nearby building, causing dozens of people to run out.

"Um, Gab-" the little girl began quietly, but was interrupted by six people running in front of them.

"Don't hurt the girl," growled one. She didn't look as fierce as the others with her blue halter top and skirt.

"Her? Why would I hurt my own sister?" laughed the amber-eyed teen. The Titans and Ki stared, dumbfounded.

"Sister?" Ki asked. Blaze nodded. The little blue-eyed girl had long, smooth, black hair, and was wearing a light gray, tight-fitting shirt that went up to her neck, and a black, silver-buttoned jacket that wend down just above her stomach. Her tights were light gray too, as were the laces on her black boots that went just below her knee. She also wore a black pleated skirt.

"Of course! Well, Mizu here hasn't found her element quite yet, but she will soon. For now, I'm teaching her how to cause pain to a Golding!" Blaze chuckled. Ki's eyes widened at the sound of her real last name, and the Titans just stared at her. Suddenly, Blaze shot a whip of fire in Ki's direction, which the heroine dodged.

"Um… sister-" Mizu began, holding her hands behind her back, but Blaze didn't hear her. Instead, she flung another fireball at Ki, who tried to dodge, but burned her arm. She screamed and doubled in pain for a moment, then fought back the pain and jumped back into the fight. "Sister-" the smallest girl started again, but Blaze just shot another streak of fire at Starfire, who, being Tamaranian and invulnerable to extreme heat, was just pushed back by the force.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, running to her side.

"Robin, look out!" Starfire exclaimed, seeing the beam of fire shot by the enemy before the boy wonder. However, she was too late, and Robin was hit; it caused a rip in the back of his shirt and vest. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the pain overtook him, but jumped back up just as quick.

"Blaze!" Mizu screamed, but Blaze ignored her. The little girl was very angry now. "Please!" she screamed, and Blaze finally turned around. Mizu was in tears by now, shouting, "Gabby, I don't want to hurt anyone! I don't care who! It's just wrong, sister!"

"Ugh! Come on then, Mi. Let's go home, you wuss," Blaze sighed, and began to walk toward her sister.

"No! I won't go home while you hurt them! They've done nothing wrong to deserve it!" Mizu choked out through sobs.

"Yes they have," Blaze said in a hollow voice, but her sister kept crying. "Ki. Megan Kenelope. She's done terrible things, Mizu. She is the reason why father is dead," she explained, and the Titans and Ki gasped. Ki knew that she never did such a thing. Mizu's crying had died down, but was still pretty loud. "Long ago, our ancestors were a happy group of beings. They lived on the planet Yoso. One day, five of them were sent out to Earth, to look for other life forms. They landed in a small village, and the people were very curious about the newcomers. One person, however, knew that they were not from here and should leave. They thought that they were bad luck. The Yosos didn't, though. It was then that the one human put a curse on them; you see, they were good friends with a witch. Now, all because of the Kenelope, the one that thought we were bad luck, we only live to be 25 years old. Do you get it now?" she asked. Now even Ki was crying silent tears.

"No, Gab, I don't! You can't punish someone for the actions of another!" the little girl sobbed, and she cried even louder.

"Fine, then. Stay with them, then! It's not my fault when they kill you!" Blaze shouted, and with a puff of smoke, she was gone. Mizu fell to her knees, her face in her hands. Ki immediately ran over to comfort her.

"It's okay- Mizu, wasn't it?" Ki asked. The Titans had gathered around. The little girl nodded, looking up. "We're not going to hurt you. Can you fly, like your sister?" she asked. The little girl nodded. "I'll tell you what, how about you join me?" Ki smiled. She knew better than to trust someone so quick, but she wasn't really going to let her join the Hiro Force or anything just yet. After all, she was still only about 8. Ki was shocked when the little girl embraced her.

"We need to get back to the tower," Robin reminded her, pointing to Ki's burned arm. She nodded.

"Come on, Mizu," she smiled, making her glider appear with a glow of her eyes. Mizu sat up and levitated in the air. Off they went, to the giant T.

"So… you're really Blaze's sister?" Beast Boy asked Mizu. She nodded and glanced at Ki and Robin, whose burns were getting bandaged by Raven and Starfire.

"Yeah… she always said that when I grew up, I'd have to help her with her 'job'… but she never told me what it was. I lived with a bunch of other elementals; about three other families. There are some all over the world, though. Whenever one of my race gets to be around seven or nine, they start to harness the power of controlling an element. There's water, earth, air, and fire. Mine hasn't showed up yet, though," Mizu explained.

"Let's see… go take a shower, then we'll talk," Ki smiled. Mizu nodded, and Robin gave her directions to the bathroom. Once she was gone, Ki said, "Poor kid,"

"She seems okay," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah… but she's still Blaze's sister. We need to keep an eye on her," Robin told the team, and they nodded.

"I can call Ato if she turns out to be okay. They'll take her in, if we need it," Ki suggested.

"Great. But for now, we need to find Blaze," Robin said, making his way to the computer.

As Mizu exited the bathroom, she found a stack of clothes underneath a card, saying, 'You can wear these. Out on patrol. –Titans'. The girl brought them into the bathroom and unfolded the clothes. They consisted of a black t-shirt over a long-sleeved silver one, silver tights, a black skirt, and knee-high silver boots with black laces. Every article fit tight, besides the shoes and skirt. Mizu dressed and headed out, not knowing what to do. She sat on the couch and was startled when the door opened behind her. The Titans entered. "Hey, Mizu," Beast Boy said. Mizu gave a small smile.

"Mizu, are you planning on going back to your sister?" Robin asked. The girl shook her head.

"No. I can't be around her if she's still going to hurt people for no reason," she said, looking down.

"Are you saying that you're switching sides?" Ki asked. Mizu nodded. "Let's see, how would you like to stay with the Hiro Force?"

"Sure!" Mizu exclaimed. She didn't know who they were, but 'hiro' must have meant that they were good. Ki pressed the button on her clip, signaling the Hiro Force.

"They should be here any minute," Ki told the others.

"Which reminds me…" Raven said, glancing at the other Titans. They suddenly had looks of realization on their faces.

"We've been thinking…" Beast Boy began.

"Since you've stayed here for a while anyway…" Robin continued.

"How'd you like to be an official Titan, lil' lady?" Cyborg asked, and Ki grinned, her eyes twinkling.

"Would I!" she exclaimed, and Starfire squeezed her.

"Glorious, friend Ki!" the Tamaranian shouted. Ki coughed, reminding Starfire to let go. Robin held out a communicator, and Ki took it.

"Oh, we also threw in something extra," Beast Boy said, sprinting down the hall. The others followed. They passed the boys' rooms, then passed Raven and Starfires'. They stopped at the door next to Starfire's, and as the door opened, Ki gasped. They were standing at the door of a room with electric blue walls, black carpet, and a black ceiling. The wall opposite them was a window, and the door was in the far left corner. Looking to the right, Ki saw another door in the middle of the right wall and a black dresser next to it. In the center of the room was a short blue table that matched the walls, and two black chairs. On the left wall was a black desk with an electric blue spinning chair, but the best part was a section that looked like it was built into the wall; it included a metal loft bed with blue sheets, a closet, and a large bookshelf, courtesy of Raven.

"This is amazing!" Ki exclaimed.

"And it's all yours," Robin chuckled, and Ki's eyes widened. She squealed with joy and ran inside, only to be stopped by Cyborg telling them that the Hiro Force was there.

"Ato!" Ki exclaimed at the sight of her brother. "I'd like you to meet Mizu. Mizu, this is my brother, Ato. He's the leader of the Force. This is Mura, Nazo, Kaze, and Pink," Ki introduced them, "Mizu is Blaze's younger, sister, but she's okay. She's not on her side anymore," she explained.

"I see," Ato said. "Well, she can stay with us as long as she needs to," he smiled. Mizu returned it with a rather shy grin. Suddenly, Ato's belt, Mura's necklace, Kaze's belt, Pinku's ring, and Nazo's belt began to glow. "Sorry we couldn't stay for a while. We have to patrol the city," Ato explained. "See ya guys," he said, and the Hiro force left, along with Mizu. Cyborg yawned.  
"If you need me, I'll be asleep," he yawned. Beast Boy followed him to their rooms.

"Perhaps we should all partake in 'the sleeping'," Starfire suggested. All of the Titans exited the main operations room and entered their own. Ki, tired as she was, still had some decorating ideas for her room, though…

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! R&R!**


End file.
